rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
Appearance Alaska wears the standerd addition MJOLNR armor, with the Rouge helmet, issued to him from the UNSC Spartan II Project. He wears the Recon chestplate, along with the Recon shoulderpad for his left arm, and Secuirity for his right. The color of his armor was White. That was his primary; Black was his secondary, the same as his detail color. Alaska also carries a Combat knife Both on his shoulder, and one Attached to his lower leg. Alaska has a hoster for his Silenced Magnum on his right thigh. Under his armor Alaska has Jet black hair, similiar to that of the directors. He stands at 6"5 A scar marks his face right above his eye, which he had gotten in combat with a squad of Elite Ultras. Personality Alaska is the strong, but silent type. He is capable of doing incredible things, and he knows the things that he can do. He just chooses to keep quiet, and mainly speak only if spoken directly to. He is not like this with his friends. The people he is friends with are the people he really believes he can trust, and he talks normal and acts casual around them. Alaska never brags about his power, hardly shows any sign of arrogance. He is truthfull, and if he knows he can beat you, he will tell you, and if he knows he can be beaten, he won't bluff. He is really caring for the people he is friends with, he cares as much as he can; for a killing machine. If you arise his anger, you will regret it. This is one man in a suit of armor; You do not want to mess with. Relationships ---- Maine "He's an odd fellow. But under that armor, he is a cool guy" — Alaska towards Maine's personality At first Alaska is really curious about if Maine is a threat or not. Alaska thinks his fighting skills very good, but he posses the abillity to do better. He starts to hang out with him and C.T. And grows fawn of his Company. They become Best friends, along with Agent Connecticut. Maine becomes the closes person to Alaska, besides the director. It is them together that kicked Carolina's ass, took down the director, and sacrificed their lives for the sake of others. Maine and Connecticut are the only ones who knows who Alaska really is, and he feels that Maine can be trusted with the secret that haunts the life of Alaska. Connecticut "Hey, mind me borrowing your best friend for something..." --- Alaska to Connecticut before him and Maine go to confront Agent Carolina Alaska was friends with Maine at first, and wasn't really comfurtable with the other freelancers. He became friends with C.T. Because Maine was helping Alaska get used to the other soldiers. Alaska likes C.T. and Maine verry much and hopes they can all be best friends. Alaska finds Connecticut's interests in knives interesting. He never judges C.T. because even though he is obsessed with knives, he sure knows how to kick ass in CQC. Alaska really enjoys watching him fight, he is really skilled. He is friends with Connecticut, but he has problems trusting C.T. enough to hold the secret about Alaska. South Carolina "Why don't you ever fuck off, asshole?" --- Alaska snaps at Carolina after he verbally attacked Maine Alaska really dislikes South Carolina. He hates his arrogance, and the way he acts on the battle field, and in base. He feels as if Carolina is trying to imply that he is the best, or he can kick everyone's ass with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. Alaska knows he can kick the shit out of Carolina, but it's Maine and C.T. holding him back. They didn't the first time... Besides that, Alaska admits that he is really impressed with the way Carolina fights, and can see the power he possesses. If only Carolina wasn't so arrogant, so smug. Maybe, Alaska would like to make friends with him. Alaska actually finds it fun to provoke and snag Carolina, just for the sole pupose of arrising his anger, and going into battle. The Director "I am now starting to wonder if we really are the good guys..." --- Alaska says to the other agents after they move out from Mission Briefing Alaska trusts the Director, almost like a father... But after each mission against the enemy he later starts to wonder if it really is the Director he should be fighting for. North Dakota "So, you are the dog who has the director to his knees for." --- Alaska "You jealous?" --- North teases "No, I find no reason to be. I mean, because you ARE being replaced very soon." '' --- Alaska says, walking away smirking under his helmet Alaska and North have a neutral relationship. Alaska is always snagging North about his spot on the leaderboard, and in the Director's eyes. Being that Alaska and North Dakota are the best agents in Project Freelancer, to the Director, Alaska hopes they can be friend. Alaska is really amazed with North Dakota's skills in fighting. His accuracy is better than most of the other Freelancers, and finds that maybe the Director wasn't really exaggerating when it comes to how good North is in the Battlefield. Montana ''"You do know this is the military right? Not some dating sohw, or highschool" ---Alaska says to Montana after another attempt to get Alaska to love her Alaska doesn't hate Montana at all, he doesn't have ill wills about her either. He actually likes her. He likes her attempts of trying to make him say yes, the things she does. He sees this as a test, on how long she can last, if she will ever stop if the task is failed at being accomplished. Deep down he has feelings for her too, it is just fun to see her try. Besides that, Alaska sees Montana as a great fighter, and she is very usefull on the battle field if any of us gets hurt like Maine did. Wyoming "Your fucking retarded, man! But in a good way." ---Alaska says after another one of Wyoming's jokes Alaska finds Wyomings jokes really funny, and he thinks Wyoming is a good sniper, he can do mathematics pretty well. He doesn't doubt Wyoming, even if he might seem like he might not know what he is doing with, with him always joking, but he actually is pretty smart. Nevada Alaska doesn't like Nevada that much because of the things that she does to Maine, and the fact that she is best friends with that asshole Carolina. But, he sees what she is getting at, and he sometimes finds her actions kind of funny. Arizona Arizona and Alaska get along quite well and have no ill feelings for each other. Alaska doesn't change his feelings towards her and sees her as a good friend. History ~This is Classified files, only accessable by the Director~ Death Agent Alaska managed to take the life of the cyborg who has to spill the blood of his closest friend. He stands on the carcass of the fallen machine, head up towards the Insurrectionist base, Maine's Bruteshot in hand and he says to the remaining freelancers "Let's go..." Alaska jumps off the large cyborg, and runs off dissappearing from sight of Arkansas, Nevada, and Carolina. Alaska walks into a large empty room, where he is ambushed and the door to the room of the sabatoging point is closing, and locking for good. Everyone catches up to him and he points to the closing door. The all start running, killin any soldiers that stand in their way, when they arrive they know the soldiers can just follow through, so Alaska stays behind. That's when 5 more of thoughs cyborgs appear, and 10 men in Cyclops robotic armor come out through doors to join the fight. Arkansas, and Nevada go through. Carolina tells Alaska to come with them, this is suicide, and Alaska just shakes his head. He turns to Carolina, grabs his hand, and says," Don't make the mistake I did. Don't... Ever... Let her go..." And throws him into the room before the door closes. He turned to the crowd, loads the Brute shot and said firmly, "Who's first?" Skills and Abilities Alaska is an excellent sniper, he is great at long range, as all his primary weaponry consist of mid-long ranged weapons. Alaska moves quick and stealthy and is a worthy advisary. If he loses all his weapons, he knows how to fight in Hand-to-Hand combat. He is swift and agile, while at the same time he is strong and fiercefull. He can take down just about any enemy that comes in his path, and if there is one enemy that he cannot topple, he will try his best to bring it's health down. Alaska's life is on the battlefield. He is not going to give it up without a true fight. Armor Enhancement HAC: Allows user to make their armor to appear any color, shape, or form to deceive enemies. Promethean Vision (Alaska exlcusive only): Lets Alaska see through nearby walls, and works as thermal vision would- Tracks heat. Weapons Primary Sniper Rifle: Alaska mainly uses his sniper rifle on most missions. He is best with this weapon, and is mostly sent on missions which have to do with long range combat; Sniping. Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR): Alaska uses this weapon when he is sent on missions which have to do with entering buildings, or boarding ships. This is what he uses to improvise for not using a Sniper Rifle Battle Rifle: This is Alaska's primary when having to move out with his team, in squads with others that have to move out and get into the battlefield, a trusty birst-fire mid-ranged weapon that is issued to most military units. Secondary M6G Magnum (Standard/Silenced) : This is Alaska's secondary weapon, he does verry well with it and he never goes anywhere without his magnum. Sometimes uses the silenced darkened version of this weapon when going on stealth missions, at night. Notable Quotes and Conversations Notes and Trivia Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth